We Were Born For Tragedy II
by StarStrukk22
Summary: “I don’t care. The Baron is going to get what he deserves, and is going to know that you never grab a bull by the horns...I’m going to make sure I burn my name in his skull. He won’t forget me...”
1. Intro by Erol

**Chapter 1: Erol**

I pulled the switch as Baron Praxis commanded me to do. He screamed. Screamed his very heart out. It was apparent now that I was causing him pain...and I liked it. As fucked up and sadistic as it sounds, it was the only thing to give me a sense of pleasure. The dark eco injection had ended and he looked pretty worn out.

"Nominal and unchanged..." Is all I heard the female mechanical voice drone on. I slammed my fist hard on the table.

"God damn it all!" I yelled. I walked up to the boy named Jak and grabbed him by his shirt. "Why won't you change...? Answer me Damn it!" His eyes rolled back and I conked his head on the table when I let go of him.

"He is very different...We'll just have to do this everyday until he is unresistant towards it..." The Baron suggested.

"What?! No! We need a weapon and fast." I said in his face. He held his palm in my face.

"Patience, Erol. Put the kid back in the jail cell." He ordered and walked out. I grumbled and unlocked the locks and dragged him to his jail cell. He was in what I'd like to call a stupor. The damn kid wouldn't move and didn't flinch when I threw him into the jail cell. He hit his head and it bled, but the kid just laid there. I shrugged my shoulders. He'd be feeling it in the morning I guess.

I walked into my house. I sighed. It felt so cold in this house...it was missing something. Selena, my Selena. It's been a month that she has been dead. Torn had threatened me, telling me that if he ever saw me again, that I'd regret it and I'd end up in the same state that Baron had put Selena and his mother in. I remembered her beautiful face. Her long and luxuriously black and blue hair. Her very blue eyes with gold and silver. Her exuberant white skin. Her elongating legs...It seemed impossible. How could she have died on me. I am the one to blame though. I promised her that I'd always be there and I promised that should would not have been in this state. I hope her death was worth it for Arolena, our child. I still don't know where the kid was or who she gave it to. I went into her room where she had stayed. The memories rushed in and that's the first time I had been in that room in awhile.

...'"Okay...so this is where you'll be staying." Erol opened a door revealing a guest bedroom. Neatly cleaned, bed made, full bathroom. "There is a wardrobe of new clothes for you, so you know..."

"I get it. I am going to take a shower." Selena replied.'...

That was the first memory of her in this room. She was so malnourished, but still so beautiful. A tear ran down my face and I quickly wiped it away. She is probably in heaven and soon she'll be watching me burn in Hell. I regret not standing up for her, and I regret not trying to get our baby back. I also regret not standing up to Baron Praxis. He should be the one to have died, not her. I walked into my room. I sat on the bed. I haven't slept in it in awhile. The sheets were messy as they had been the day she died. I remember her and I in this bed.

...'They walked into the bedroom and Erol laid on top her kissing her more deeply than before. "I have never done this before, Erol." Selena said calmly.

"Neither have I." He said, kissing her again.'...

The very first time we had slept together. I remember it like it was yesterday. The smell of her hair. Every noise we made. Us combining as one. I'd never get that feeling again cause she was gone...

I had to stop moping though. No matter how hard I tried she was never coming back. I'd like to just pretend that she was away on a trip and she is just going to burst through those doors at any second...but I knew the truth. She was _away_, but where she is they don't accept postcards. I know that when I die, my soul is burning in Hell. I'll never see her again. As hard as I could try.


	2. Vengeance Never sounded so soothing

Its been almost two years since Selena's death. She stared at the sixteen year old marvel. She looked like an exact mirror image of her mother.

"You don't have to do this you know, Arolena." Katy said. Katy used to help Baron Praxis, but had quit and she worked with the Underground. She was at the palace, getting released from her job when Arolena's mother ran up to her. Her name was Selena and she was getting chased by the KG.

...' "Take her please. Take care of her..." She said handing the baby to Katy.'...

Somehow she new she was going to die that day. Selena trusted the woman for some reason. She seemed innocent to Selena and trustworthy. Katy had one look at Arolena and she couldn't say no. Arolena had a gift. She could channel red eco and she could explain thing telepathically. That is how Arolena explained who she was and what was going on to Katy. She was exceptionally smart. She built weapons or was always creating things. She taught herself how to fight so she was an exceptionally formidable to all her opponents. She grew excessively every month for sixteen months. She was now sixteen and she had stopped growing at such an alarming rate. She was beautiful. A spitting image of her mother. Her eyes were a piercing blue with a red iris. Her skin was just a shade higher than white, and her hair stopped halfway down her back. Her hue a jet-black with red undertones. Her lips were a pink shade that made her skin pop. She was summed up in one word: gorgeous.

She was the exact definition of beauty. All the guys fell in love with her, and all the girls wish they could be her. There was one problem though, she didn't seem to fit in anywhere. Besides Katy, she had only one friend and her name was Alana. She didn't fit in anywhere else either. She was labeled a freak because she was psychic. It just sort of happened. She was of the age of sixteen, had short purple hair, pale skin tone, purple eyes, and wore all-black. She was also accused of being gothic.

Arolena didn't care much if anyone liked her. She felt she had things to take care of, and that was avenging her mother's death and bringing the Baron down a peg. She had got in multiple fights at school because she had a temper from hell. That came from the small amount of eco which she harbored.

"No, Katy. I want to do this." Arolena replied.

"It is dangerous though. I know you're tough, but you're too young for the underground." Katy prodded.

"I don't care. The Baron is going to get what he deserves, and is going to know that you never grab a bull by the horns...I'm going to make sure I burn my name in his skull. He won't forget me..." Arolena said vengeful. This scared Katy, but she understood what she was feeling. Katy lost her mother from a heart attack. So she wasn't killed by the Baron, but she knew the pain of losing her mother, and at such a young age too. "And plus, Katy. I've trained all my unnatural born life for this very moment. I was a baby when this all happened, but I remember every detail in perfect quality."

"You do what you got to do..." Is all what Katy replied.


	3. For God Sakes! I'm Family, Damn it!

**Chapter 3: Arolena **

I approached the doors of the underground. There I met my uncle, Torn, but he didn't know I was his niece. When he looked up from his map he seemed awestruck by my appearance, but quickly turned his face into a scowl.

"Before you say anything, I want to join the underground." I said sternly. He seemed dumbfounded by my knowledge.

"How do you...?"

"Katy." I answered his question. He stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"We don't take just anyone here, sweet cheeks." He said flatly.

"Well I find my skills very cataclysmic. I can create robotic machinery, weapons, and well...just pretty much anything. I am a perfect aim, have a variable fighting skills, and I have come here for one reason: To take down Baron Praxis." I stated calmly. Now he looked awestruck.

"K. Show me what you got...uh...what's your name?" He asked. I waited a few moments and replied.

"Arolena." With that being said, he looked as if he had the breath knocked out of him.

"W-what? You're my sister's daughter?!" He asked in pain. I nodded once. He looked at me with scowling eyes. "I ain't going to treat you any different because you're her daughter."

"I don't intend to get special treatment."

"If it weren't for you, she still would have been alive." He said cold and maliciously as he could muster. This stung me like a million wasps all at once, and suddenly my heart hurt.

"If I could've changed her death, I think I would have. The main person we need to blame here is Baron Praxis." I explained. He looked thoughtful for a second.

"You're a demon seed who never should have existed." He said, venomous. I walked up to him and touched his cold face. Images rushing to his head. He realized now. He could see everything, from my side. He took a step back, trying to regain composure. He shook his head and blinked.

"Now do you see where I am coming from. Your sis-my mom knew that this would have been impossible to do and she knew she was going to die. She took a chance, and she died...She didn't much care for her life as much as she cared for everyone else's...She didn't want her cries in vain. I was little when all this happened and it's hurt ever since..." I trailed off.

"I don't know what to say...I'm sorry. I've been cold for far too long, Arolena. I just want someone to blame. Anyone to blame for her death. Of course I know it is not your fault for her death." He said apologetic. I nodded once.

"Thank you for understanding, I just want to get revenge for her death."

"I understand now." he said full of remorse.

"So, do you think there is enough room for me here in the Underground?" I asked.

"I think we can fit you in here somewhere..." He paused. "But first I think the Shadow would want to see you."

"Samos!?" I gasped. I remembered him. He was a good man and wise at that too. He used to take care of me when my mother was out. I missed his fatherly aura. Torn shook his head.

"The one and only."


End file.
